pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream
hola mika com estas jejejeeje... soy Jccm19 solo queria saludarte en tu wikia [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 06:09 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Mikaaaaa He entrado en el xat y no hay nadie... ¿Te acabas de ir? Miku Mejoras He hecho unas mejoras en la novela, acuerdate de mirarlas Victor Gracias por firmarmeee!!! Que muchas gracias x firmarme en mi perfil!!! ¿Podemos ser amigos? ºNicopriº 19:12 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Mikaaaaa T_T hermanaaaaaaaaa max ya se fue del xat, ven porfa me siento sola... Miku 17:11 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 Mmm... pues ioo no sé cuál sea el problema... si me pudieras decir iien cuál es, t lo arreglo... Pokémon mundo misterioso: Equipo de rescate Aguila ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 14:57 23 jun 2010 (UTC) mira , te he creado el personaje de vocaloid , Mika! Como ya sabes , vos no tenes ningun personaje O.o Por eso , me sentí mal y te cree a *redoble de tambores* ¡MIKA HATSUNE! Archivo:Mika_Hatsune_de_munchy_para_maya1999.png ¡Espero que te guste! Me lo he currado toda la mañana! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 09:21 24 jun 2010 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuups... me ekivoke anteeeees..... ¡fallo miooooooo! es *redoble de tambores* ¡MIKU ZATSUNE*! Modifike el nombre d abajo Archivo:Mika_Zatsune_de_Munchy_para_Maya1999.png spero k t guste [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 09:26 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Por supuestooo!!! Claro, como no! Para eso están los amigos, casi todo el perfil lo cogí de trozos de otras páginas de mis amigos! Copiatela, kerés?-- ºNicopriº 14:39 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Perdón,lo siento! A venido a darte la noticia Shine,porque estoy ocupada.=) thumb|left Shine:Mi creadora dice que lo siente mucho,que ella pensaba que podía editar cualquier persona,y Q te trae algo como petición de perdón. thumb|left ¡oh yeah,amigas! Siguo estando ocupada así q lo dirá Diego. thumb|left Diego:Las dos chicas taba ocupadas...Bueno,Julieta dice que gracias por perdonarla y que le encantaría que fueran amigas. thumb|left Flora:*furiosa*Era mi turno de hablar.Grrrrrr...¡¡¡Toma esto!!! *Parte censurada por exceso de sangre y heridas*-_- La placa! Podrias hacer la placa de El camino de un entrenador idiota, Me gustaria que salieran Rojo y Azul de OCPA ''Victor'''' ''Apuntate! 14:12 30 jun 2010 (UTC)' Mikaa!! No t vayaas a iir!! t diigoo xk como a esta hora siempre t veo conectada i no estás... no t vayas, xk jc se va a ir xk le kitan el internet sus papás i no qreo k él haya qeriidoo insultarte ni nada, seguro ia se le pasóo, así k si t ibas a ir, please, no lo aagas uwu"! '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪' 16:56 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Donde estas? En que chat estas? Que no encuentro a nadie... :-( [[User:Eco1003|''Victor]]'' ''Apuntate! 13:04 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Perdoname Mika..... perdon por enfadarme el otro dia, esque odio que las cosas no salgan como queria y me fui porque tenia verguenza y no sabia que decir. ¿Porfavor perdoname? Archivo:Perdon_Mika.png Victoria3 Victoria3 12:05 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi amiga maya Tyu siempre me apoyas y nunca me has traicionado , te quiero muchisimo , ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA! Por eso te he hecho un rregalito de mi parte (lo ize con el paint sai ese) Archivo:Para_maya.png y mi nueva firma: [[User:Ditto12|'David Villa ']] [[Usuario discusión:Ditto12|'¡ESPAÑAAAA!']] 11:09 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Maya =) ¿que tal?--Diana8 14:58 19 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Amiga,tal vez? Es que quería que fuéramos amigas.¡Soy IKARISHIPPING 100%! thumb|left|¡Este dibujo es una preciosidad! ¡Que corte! Jeje,perdón.Fallo mío.¡Es que intentaba hacer más amigos!¡Lo siento!^_- thumb|left|Esta soy yo ahora Consejo ¿Me harías un favorcillo?¡Porfiii(si sabes) dime como puedo poner blingees que e hecho!Es que dice algo como que no tiene extensión...¡Y no tengo la menor idea de qué es eso!¡Es que le e hecho un blingee a una persona y quiero ponerlo! ¡La quinta generación nos espera! No entendi Sí,se subir un archivo.¿Pero que es eso de subirlo gif? Por cierto,por tu atención y amabilidad te doy...(redoble de tambores) thumb|left ¡Tcharans!¡Un huevito de riolu hecho por mi en el paint!-Sí,se que no es PERFECTO pero bueno-¡Espero que te guste! ¡La quinta generación nos espera! Mikaa! En un futuro planeo hacer una novela de hermanas entonces encesito que te pongas de acuerdo con Mkuz ya que ustedes son las que vienen de una misma familia Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. Si quieres puedes poner una imagen Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 17:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡999999999999999999999999999 Gacias!!!! ¡Muchísimas gracias!¡Mira el primer blingee que es subido!¡Es para tí en señal de agradecimiento eterno! thumb|left|¡Gracias por todo! Weno... És esta tu firma nueva: [[User:Maya1999|'╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆ąños_10↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] Espero k te guste [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] [[Usuario discusión:KaraKent|'The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪']] 09:35 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños!(Perdon por no decirtelo hoy hace 10 horas es que se me olvido xD) no tengo ninguna imagen por si quieres -,- por que...recien me paro xD bueno pasala bien =D -- 18:36 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday feliz cumple mika,se que te lo dije en el chat,pero quería que se quedará grabado X3 he pensado que como regalito,podía dedicarle un episodio especial a tu personaje de mi novela,¿que te parece? feliz cumpleeeeee n_n usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 18:48 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Happy B day Yamine Aku! Me retrasé un dia pork el fin de semana me castigaron sin ordenador :( Aki tienes tu regalo: Archivo:Happy_Bday_Mika_de_tu_amiga_Kara.jpg Espero k t guste: ¡Y K CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS! ^^ [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] [[Usuario discusión:KaraKent|'The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪']] 08:15 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Estoooooooooooooooo lo siento mika no sabia que no se podian poner imagenes de deviandart en la wiki yo las buscaba en google y no sabia si eran de deviandart o no . lo siento mucho no volvera a ocurrir nunca mas lo prometo pero porfiiiiii perdon perdon perdon Estoooooooooooooooo lo siento mika no sabia que no se podian poner imagenes de deviandart en la wiki yo las buscaba en google y no sabia si eran de deviandart o no . lo siento mucho no volvera a ocurrir nunca mas lo prometo pero porfiiiiii perdon perdon perdonchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 08:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye tu x3 Oye tu hermana xD, conque la Kristal no se pude conectar pues... me mando de palomita mensajera xDD... Nee bueno ahi va su mensaje y tu regalo d cumple d Kristal: Kristal:Ahemm Dear Mika u,u xD Lamento no haber podido estar en tu cumpleaños pero Karen me secuestro xD Te queria dar algo superfantabuloso (?) pero no ve tiempo asi que conformate con este neko raro que he hecho solo para ti (y para Red xD) ~ Miku BRS Archivo:MikaahHBD-Kat.jpg Y ahora yo ¬¬ xD: No pude colorear... En fin u.ù... Archivo:Regalo_Mika.jpg Proximamente coloreado y mejorado x3, pero por fin adopte la tinta china en el sai!! Siento este desastre no tuve tiempo ni tengo u.u, como sabes me tengo k ir a mi pueblo el agosto y quizà no tengo internet por eso no me dio tiempo ni tengo! --Mikuz-chan o quizà... Lin Haine? 19:00 27 jul 2010 (UTC) En serio? Tu , kieres ser , mi amiga? Valeeee! Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Cyndaquil.png Cindyaquil 11:08 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA ME E INSCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO e echo todo gracias a ti eres la mejor Archivo:Miku_Hatsun.jpgchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 19:47 30 jul 2010 (UTC) u.u ok bno ok ntp aorita lo cambio sorry no lo avia visto... solo k el sprite nadie lo tenia ee fue un error tuiio hehe n.nu crazy kagamine 22:13 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Uuenas. No te quería decir nah xes que me aburro. Uh... en mi cocina huele a pescado que apesta xD Hala, adios y buenas noches. El único tío de toda la wikia que no sabía lo que era el reto, PAA. 11:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Toma tu huevito Se siente bastante solo... XDDDD Archivo:Huevo_para_mikaa.gifnacera cuando tengas 2.531 ediciones. Mr.Arándano Se nota que te aburres Haha ¿Y tu eres boba? ¿Tu último novio? ¿Ayer, la fregona? ¿Hoy, la television? *Le quito el queso y me lo como, lo cáágo* El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 07:30 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Te comiste mi queso cagado Hahahá, los PAAchús siempre ganan. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 07:57 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ... Lo que te voy a decir no va a hacer que tu vida peligre, ¿eh? *Te mato, te entierro viva sin que puedas revivir* El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 08:04 7 ago 2010 (UTC)